


The Girl With No Name

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [44]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Strangers to Lovers, gail is bi too fuck the writers, rosa is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Rosa Diaz gets over her last relationship the best way she knows: going to Canada and hitting it off with a complete stranger. But things get complicated when that stranger shows up in her precinct and she's got to work with her on a sensitive case.





	The Girl With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about this fic for a while and in honour of b99's 99th episode I decided to work on it again! 
> 
> I took liberties with the international police cooperation system because I know nothing and I needed it to work for me, so apologies for that.

After she broke up with Pimento, Rosa needed a breather. She knew it was the right call to break up with him, but they'd lived together for a while, she'd been closer to marrying him than she had anyone before, they shared an apartment, the people she worked with knew him - everything went back to Pimento and it was driving her nuts. 

So she did what she always did, she took a couple days off, took her bike and went on a trip. It usually helped to clear her head, and she loved the speed and the feel of the wind so much. She may or may not have broken every speed limit from Brooklyn to Toronto. She'd missed it. When she was in prison, not being able to ride her bike was one of those little things that drove her crazy. Speed and risk soothed her, there was nothing quite like it. 

Except perhaps hitting a bar where she knew no-one would recognize her, finding a willing stranger and having sex with them til she felt sore and couldn't think about anything. That should cure her of whatever feelings she had left. Urgh, feelings.

This time the stranger was a pretty fake blonde with short hair and way too much snark, and she didn't even bother to ask her name. She was rough and demanding, it was definitely different from what she'd gotten used to. Pimento had always been so unhinged. This woman, she was a hundred percent there, a hundred percent with her, and not in the weird worshippy way that Rosa had first enjoyed with Pimento and then gotten annoyed with. In the end, he was too much, too dramatic, too full of emotions. She thought that was what brought her closer to him, because he was weird like her, but he was not like her, he was all out there, with no walls, no inhibitions, and that... just did not work with her. 

But right now, she did not know anything about the woman she was with, and that was a relief. She could just focus on what they were doing, what she was experiencing, without wondering about feelings or what crazy shit she'd pull later on, because there would be no later on. They'd part ways, never see each other again, and that was all for the best. Rosa missed this kind of things, the lack of commitment that just meant you were enjoying yourself and that was that. Freedom. Like biking. 

When she left in the morning, everything outside was covered in snow, and she felt quite relaxed, for once.

Of course, it didn't last long, because by the time she reached the precinct Jake was already driving her mad, and she found Scully's - or was it Hitchcock's - food in her desk drawer. How they didn't fear her enough yet to know not to do that was beyond her, but she'd make sure to fix it. At least she'd felt better for a couple of days, and now it was just her regular annoyance at her colleagues. That did not really count as having feelings, so all was good.

 

***

"Peck!"

Gail perked up from the briefing room table she was currently slouched on. She was thinking about the cute brunette she'd hooked up with last night, and she forgot to pay attention to what Oliver was saying... She raised her eyebrows. 

Oliver went on, "where are we on your theft case?"

"We think they've crossed the border into New York state," she answered, reluctantly. "We were making sure before contacting the RCMP..."

"Good, make sure to follow up on that." 

The glare that followed was not meant for him, but Oliver saw it anyways. "I know you don't like it but..."

"No, you're right. But it's my case and I'm seeing it through." And they won't say anything to the Superintendent's daughter, she thought, so I guess for once my family is useful. That was probably why Oliver was doing this to her, too. It was a high-stakes case, precious jewels had been stolen, so there were enough officers on the case that he could have picked anyone. She was glad she'd been in charge of it, but she hated that it was probably just because of her family... 

 

And that's how Gail ended up two days later in New York city, with a bunch of RCMP officers who saw her as a useless weight they were carrying around. The 99th precinct had contacted them to follow up on a lead, but since the RCMPs didn't really believe in beat cops' intel, they'd sent Gail in alone while they checked "other promising leads". 

She was welcomed by a stout, black, middle-aged man who introduced himself as Captain Holt, and then held the door to a bullpen for her to meet the people she'd work with on this. Her eyes first landed on two old white men who did not even get up like the other detectives because they were too busy scarfing down the most disgusting smelly food she'd ever seen or smelled, and she suddenly felt glad that her teammates at least were not that bad.

Then her eyes landed on her and she had to fight to keep her composure. The woman - she did not even remember her name, did she ever know it? she felt like she would have remembered - clearly recognized her, from the way she pointedly avoided looking her in the eyes, or looking at her captain. Gail might have regretted that meeting a few days back, if the woman did not look all the more attractive in the light of day. Well, it might cause trouble, yes, but definitely not something she should regret. 

"Detective Peck," Captain Holt said, "let me introduce you to Detective Rosa Diaz. She is the detective on your case."

The woman looked straight at her as she shook her hand, and she was not so sure there was any shame to it in the end. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy our city, detective."

"Let's go to the briefing room," detective Diaz practically ordered. She took her to a room not unlike the briefing room they had in Toronto. It was empty at this time.

"Okay, let's talk," Diaz said.

It was weird to think of her as Diaz. Diaz was another person entirely. Wait, did she just sleep with another Diaz? How many Diazes had she slept with? She just settled on mentally calling her Rosa.

"We're good, right?" Gail asked. "I mean..."

"Yeah." Rosa replied, drily. "Like it never happened. Now let's work this case."


End file.
